Beyond the Third Floor
Episode of Red Life. Plot Trina is sent to the principal's office after she accidentally makes Miss Corbis trip and drop copies of an arranged exam into Estus' mop bucket. However, before she could inform Vice Principal Ruben about the issue, she is distracted by a TV report which features Trina's father Ward in an interview about the destruction of an old movie set. Having an attachment to the set, Corbis decides to stop the construction crew and she proceeds to tell her students that class is cancelled for the day. As Trina muses over the cancellation of her second to last class (gym class was also cancelled due to Coach Nels undergoing physical therapy), Mina bumps into her as she's running to class. Trina tells her that class is cancelled and the two think of ways to pass the time (since Ruben recently announced that students are prohibited from leaving school grounds without consultation from the staff (Corbis never told Ruben she was leaving). Estus tells the girls about how the school floors beyond the third one have never been touched in ages, which makes them curious. Trina and Mina decide to venture to the higher floors just to see what they're like. The two discover an elevator hidden behind two decaying lockers, but Mina is hesitant to use it because it was obviously dormant for so long. Trina decides to use the stairwell instead, but as they go up, they see that the doors to the upper floors have been painted shut. Estus tells them that there's a hidden stairwell in the gym that's used when the main exits are inaccessible. The two go to the gym and are surprised to see Nels is in the room performing yoga. They feel around the walls and eventually find the staircase. They go up and are happy to find that the way to the upper floors is open. The first three floors have an 80s vibe to them (with brown lockers and light tan walls). Trina becomes bored after making it half way, but Mina convinces her to keep going. Nels knew the girls were in the gym as he saw the door to the stairwell was left open, and he notifies Principal Trager. Trina and Mina reach the ninth floor, which is a full library and while browsing the area, Mina discovers an old yearbook which contains pictures of the school staff. At the end of the yearbook is a sheet of paper which contains an honorary doctorate for Trager, which points out that he has been with the school since its inception. After hearing word of the girls finding the higher levels, he takes the hidden elevator to find them, and he ultimately does. He scolds the girls for ditching class until Trina brings up that Corbis ditched school for the day. Trager calls Corbis and she confirms that she did in fact leave school, so Trager excuses Trina and Mina and proceeds to show them the tenth floor, which is where he lives. He claims that his devotion to the school drove him to moving into it and preserving the older floors by hiding them off from the lower three. Estus then arrives, asking if Trina and Mina are in trouble, to which Trager claims they aren't. Estus reveals that he intended to get Trina in trouble due to her soiling the water in his mop bucket, and he begins to angrily swat at the three with his mop. Trager leads them down an escape stairwell and wind up outside of the school. Trager tells the girls that they could go since their intended class was almost over, and he returns inside to confront Estus. Meanwhile, the students in Miss Corbis' class are trapped inside of the room due to the door being locked from the inside and they attempt to escape. Trivia * Trager's full name is revealed in the episode. * The headshots in the yearbook are based on photos of the actors who play the teachers in the series when they were in high school. * A Friday the 13th poster appears in the episode. * Ward is played by Michael Richards (voice of Trager) due to him already being available. Elliot Strange has a strict policy on not paying actors just to state a single line. Category:Red Life Episodes